In recent years, various electronic apparatus such as a tablet PC, a PDA, and a smartphone have been developed. To facilitate user input manipulations, many of these kinds of electronic apparatus are equipped with a touch screen.
A user can instruct an electronic apparatus to perform a function that is correlated with a menu item or an object displayed on a touch screen display by touching it with his or her finger, for example.
However, many of existing electronic apparatus having a touch screen display are not necessarily suitable for business scenes such as meetings, business negotiations, and development of products. This is why even now paper notebooks are widely used in business scenes.